Sentimientos de una cadena
by Asuka-hime
Summary: Alice está enfadada, MUY enfadada. Si ese cabeza de algas no le hubiera dicho nada Oz... Pero, ¿qué hace ahí?. Si no se hubiera duchado antes ahora no hubiera pasado nada de esto... Aunque tal vez, SOLO TAL VEZ, quería que pasara...
1. Sentimientos de una cadena

**_Disclaimer_**: _Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, sino a Jun Mochizuki. Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer semejantes locuras con ellos. La trama sí es mía (¡y Oz! ^^)_

**_Advertencias IMPORTANTES;_** _Este capítulo se podría decir que está situado como la noche en la que Oz descubre que su padre lo envió al Abismo (capítulo 25, ¡el cual amo!. Oz es tan tierno... [suspiro amoroso]). NO es igual que el capítulo, transcurre en esa noche pero pasa lo mismo, es como una segunda noche diferente a la que es enrealidad. No sé si me entendéis pero... No es lo mismo que pasa esa noche donde Oz piensa en su cuarto, es diferente aunque sigue la misma trama. Creo que más o menos me he explicado (aunque no sea bien)._

_¡Ahoran lean y disfruten de lo que piensa nuestra querida Alice!._

'_**Sentimientos de una cadena'**_

No era justo, realmente esto no era justo, absolutamente. Se supone que él es el que tiene que estar merodeando por la casa preocupándose por mí no yo por él, bueno, yo no me preocupo solo es que… ¡Bah!.

Aligeré el paso para llegar a donde quería, un lugar el cual me conocía demasiado bien ya que era mi lugar favorito de toda esta casa de locos. Realmente estaba enfadada, muy enfadada por lo que necesitaba algo para poder pensar mejor. Abrí las puertas que me estorbaban por el camino, sin importarme hacer mucho ruido, hasta llegar a mi destino.

-¡Quiero carne asada ya!-ordené cuando entré en la cocina.

Cientos de personas se pusieron como locos manos a la obra mientras que yo me senté en un taburete que había desperdigado y olvidado por la cocina. Crucé las piernas y los brazos enfadada y molesta.

Todo había sido culpa de ese cabeza de algas que le había revelado la identidad de esa persona a Oz. Si el no hubiera abierto el pico para nada estaba segura de que ahora Oz no estaría vagando por su cuarto protegiéndose del mundo entero para que no le hiciera daño.

Bufé, idiota. Ese imbécil me las pagaría por todas, por su culpa MI sirviente estaba pensando en ese cuarto, encerrado para el mundo exterior, sin prestarle atención a lo importante. O sea, a mí. Y eso me ponía de mal humor porque yo era a la que le tenía que hacer caso no ha ese estúpido de su padre, porque yo era la que le salvó del Abismo y lo traje de vuelta a la Tierra.

Bueno… Aunque yo también deseaba salir de allí por mis recuerdos pero… ¡Eso no cuenta!, ¡claro que no!. El caso es que Oz tiene que hacerme caso y no dejarme sola.

-Odio estar sola-susurré lastimeramente cubriendo mi cara con mi pelo para que no se viera que las lágrimas se asomaban por mis ojos y que mi labio temblaba ligeramente por culpa de los sollozos que me sacudían.

Él es idiota, ¡mira que hacerme llorar!. Es pero que el cabeza de algas…

Me sorprendí a mí misma por lo que había pensado, tanto que alcé la cabeza rápidamente y las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en mis ojos cayeron.

¿Peor… que el cabeza de algas?. ¡Pero que estoy pensando!, Oz no es igual que ese idiota que se adueña de mi sirviente como si fuera algo suyo. ¡Claro que no!, lo que pasa es que estoy falta de carne y digo tonterías.

Oz no es que como ese idiota que no para de insultarme. Oz es diferente, igual que su sincera sonrisa y su preocupación por mis recuerdos… Oz no es ni un cuarto que ese cabeza de algas, no, Oz es mucho mejor.

-T-tome, señorita-me ofreció uno de los cocineros.

Miré el plato de carne que tenía en sus manos y mis ojos brillaron de felicidad. ¡Claro que era esto lo que necesitaba!.

Lo cogí con fuerza y desaparecí por donde había venido, alucinando por lo que tenía en mis manos. La carne era la mejor cura. Cogí un trozo mientras que sujetaba mi suculento plato con la otra mano. Le pegué un bocado con cierta habilidad.

Sonreí mientras que masticaba exageradamente.

¡Eso era lo que necesitaba!. Si… Eso creo…

Le dí otro mordico al muslo, como si eso fuera a llenar el vacío que se formaba en mi estómago. Normalmente remitía cuando comía carne, ¿qué pasaba?. Aún seguí ahí y crecía por momentos, ¿la carne ya no satisfacía?.

Negué con ímpetu.

¡Claro que no!, ¡no estoy loca!. Lo que pasa es que a lo mejor me he puesto enferma. Puede ser. Cuando Sharon se encontraba mal por el veneno que le dieron ella también se encontraba así. Además se veía débil y con cierto color en las mejillas, bueno, eso hasta que vio al payaso.

Me paré en seco.

¿Yo también me veía así?.

Corrí hasta el espejo más cercano que se encontraba en el pasillo y me miré la cara con preocupación. Dejé el muslo en el plato y el plato en el tocador que había debajo del espejo. Me toqué la cara varias veces por mis mejillas, me estiré el pómulo para ver mis ojos bien abiertos, saqué la lengua varias veces para ver si había algo raro y miré mi cara desde diferentes ángulos cuando moví mi cara.

No me veía como ella.

Suspiré. Tal vez no estaba enferma.

Algo aliviada por ello cogí de nuevo mi plato y seguí con mi recorrido tranquilamente. Pero pronto paré en seco. Si no estaba mala… ¿qué me pasaba?.

Me puse alerta cuando oí un sollozo ahogado en la oscuridad de la noche. Miré por todas partes para ver si veía a alguien por los alrededores pero no encontré nada… ¿Y si era el Abyss de nuevo?.

Me tensé. No quería verla de nuevo, seguro que me atormentaría por estar sola de nuevo. No, no quería verla y recordar que Oz no estaba pendiente de mí. Oz…

Volví a escuchar un sollozo por lo que confirmé que no era producto de mi imaginación ni era el Abyss ya que no se acercaba, se oía con la misma intensidad. Giré mi cabeza, confundida, hacia la puerta que se encontraba a mi lado desde cuando me había parado.

Esta vez se oyó un gemido bastante fuerte. Estaba claro, había alguien detrás de esas puertas que escondían a una persona que lloraba por algo. Pero… Que yo recuerde todos están en sus dormitorios, ¿quién era entonces?.

No tenía miedo pero si quería pasar desapercibida tendría que ser sigilosa.

Abrí la puerta sin hacer ruido alguno y asomé lentamente la cabeza por el hueco que había abierto. Ví que había alguien dentro, más bien dentro del balcón, y que estaba echado en la barandilla de este mirando la noche estrellada.

No supe descifrar muy bien quien era pero me sonaba aquella espalda. Me adentré en la habitación aún sigilosa por si acaso era un ladrón o algo, aunque no lo parecía.

Anduve hasta la mesita que había en el salón/comedor y me dirigí hasta el balcón sin que el individuo notara mi presencia.

Cuando estuve cerca de él me tensé.

Él era…

Era…

-Oz-lo llamé preocupada porque estuviera allí.

Se tensó ligeramente y se dio la vuelta algo brusco con los ojos abiertos como platos. Me sonrió ligeramente cuando comprobó que era yo con mi ceño fruncido.

-Alice-dijo aliviado y algo relajado-lo siento, ¿te desperté?

Negué con la cabeza y me acerqué a él para quedar a su lado apoyada en la barandilla mirando la noche estrellada que se imponía ante nuestros ojos, majestuosa.

-Alice, ¿crees que debería seguir en el Abismo?-preguntó algo acongojado.

La pregunta me pilló por sorpresa, tanto que abrí los ojos tanto como ellos me permitían y lo miré aunque él no me miraba a mí. Sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban posados en el cielo iluminado por la luna llena que se encontraba arriba con unas estrellas desperdigadas por el camino. El aire revolvía su sedoso y dorado cabello.

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?-pregunté algo molesta.

Inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la brisa fresca que nos rodeó. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos no se posaron en mí sino en el vacío.

-Dijeron que pagaría por mi existencia-susurró recordando el día en el que yo lo conocí por primera vez, el día en que los Baskerville lo enviaron al Abismo, el mismo día en que su padre lo tiró al vacío- Si tengo que pagar es por algo malo que he hecho, ¿no?

Lo miré sin entender donde quería llegar aunque no siguió sacando conclusiones solo sonrió melancólicamente.

-Tal vez no debería existir-concluyó cerrando los ojos fuerte y encogiéndose algo por los sollozos que se le escaparon por la boca que estaba fruncida para no hacer ruido. Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Con sus brazos hizo una almohada en la barandilla para cejar caer su cabeza, o hundirla, para que no lo viera llorar aunque sabía que lloraba ya que sus hombros se sacudían.

-Yo quería salir de allí-confesé mirando al cielo estrellado. Mirarlo llorar hacía que un vació encogiera mi estómago y que el corazón me doliera, ¿por qué?- Allí todos vamos por algo, cada uno con sus razones, razones que siempre desconocemos.

Seguía llorando. Me dio la ligera sensación de que estaba haciendo un monólogo, aunque no me importaba. Otra brisa jugó con nuestros cabellos, él mío mojado por la ducha que me había dado para despejarme un poco antes de ir a por la carne.

-Aunque no creo nadie de lo que estemos allí sea por nuestra voluntad, ni porque tengamos algo por el cual pagar-le miré para ver si se encontraba mejor, pero seguía llorando. Inspiré hondo algo desesperada por no saber que hacer para animarlo y que volviera a sonreírme como antes. Para que dejara de sentir esa sensación de vacío en mi estómago- No creo que hayas echo nada malo-finalicé.

Sus hombros se agitaban cada vez más fuerte amenazando que el llanto no iba a parar o que iba para rato. Por cada gemido que se escapaba por su boca mi corazón se exprimía más y más. Quería hacer algo, ayudarlo a que no llorara más.

Apreté mis dientes y mis manos estrujaron la barandilla. Cerré los ojos con furia intentando encontrar algo para que no se sintiera mal. Entonces me vino a la cabeza.

-¡Oz!-lo llamé, o más bien lo reclamé, mirándolo aunque él siguió con su cabeza hundida entre sus brazos, aunque ya dejaba de gemir todavía sollozaba ligeramente- Yo… ¡No has hecho nada malo!, ¡tú existes por algo, solo tienes que buscar el porqué!-le grité cerrando los ojos con furia, apreté mis dientes- Yo estoy aquí, tú estás aquí conmigo por el destino y yo… yo…-levanté mi mirada para verlo. Estaba tenso, pero me escuchaba. Bajé de nuevo la mirada algo avergonzada por lo que iba a decir, pero creo que necesitaba decirlo- Yo quiero que sigas conmigo, aquí, no en el Abyss. Pase lo que pase quiero que sigas conmigo-grité cerrando los ojos de nuevo y volviendo a apretar los dientes.

Levantó la cabeza aunque no me miró, su mirada esmeralda estaba fija en el amanecer, el cual estaba cubriéndonos lentamente. Esta era la segunda vez que yo veía el amanecer con él, juntos.

Una lágrima traviesa recorrió su mejilla y murió en su barbilla, la cual estaba húmeda por la sesión de llanto que se había pegado.

Al no obtener respuesta apreté más mis dientes y bajé más la mirada. Tenía ganas de llorar, no sé porqué, pero quería llorar por su silencio. Silencio que volvía a apretar fuerte mi corazón.

¿Por qué me pasaba esto?. Me dolía, me dolía mucho estar así como estar sola. Es como si estuviera sola.

-A-li-ce~-cantó graciosamente. Lo miré sorprendida. Él me miraba solo a mí con una hermosa sonrisa en la cara haciendo que cerrara sus ojos. Esa sonrisa dejó de exprimirme el corazón e hizo que el vacío desapareciera.

-¿Oz…?-susurré lentamente.

Mostró sus dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados en una hermosa sonrisa.

Las lágrimas traicioneras recorrieron mis mejillas justo como aquel día en el cual recuperé, por primera vez, cierta parte de mis recuerdos. No podía parar de llorar, no entendía el porqué.

Oz puso sus manos en mis hombros para apoyarme. Levanté mi mirada aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Ví que aún me sonreía abiertamente aunque estaba algo borroso.

-¡Tienes toda la razón!-gritó emocionado- Yo también quiero estar contigo aquí, no en el Abyss. Pase lo que pase-sonrió.

Algo en mí saltó de alegría por sus palabras. Hasta estaba segura de que sonreía aunque sea un poco. Pero entonces recordé por lo que me había echo pasar esta noche y una vena salió de mi cabeza.

Le pegué una patada.

-¿A-li-ce…?-susurró en el suelo quedándose en la misma posición de cuando se había caído por mi golpe- Eso… Fue… Rápido…

-Estúpido sirviente-dije enfadada cruzándome de brazos y mirándolo sin compasión. Él era mi sirviente- Me dejaste sola toda una noche y por tu culpa me pasaba algo en el estómago que no podía calmar ni con carne- dejó caer su cabeza en el suelo con los ojos como platos completamente serio. Continué sin importarme esa reacción- ¿¡Qué clase de sirviente estúpido deja a su ama sola?.

Me senté en la barandilla y crucé mis piernas realmente molesta. Él se incorporó un poco quedándose algo sentado con las piernas aún abiertas por el impacto y flexionadas. Me miró y yo cerré los ojos mientras que aireaba mi pelo con cierta autoridad.

Estuvo un rato mirándome sorprendido pero yo esquivaba su mirada. Él no podía mirar a sí a su amo, solo era mi sirviente.

Sonrió.

-Tienes toda la razón, A-li-ce ~- lo miré incrédula. Pero esa expresión no me duró mucho ya que esta vez era yo la que sonreía con cierta insuficiencia.

-Por algo eres mi sirviente, ¿no?-contesté algo malévola.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento mucho, sé que no te gusta estar sola-dijo incorporándose para a quedar a mi altura aunque yo estaba sentada en la barandilla.

Miró hacia el amanecer, el cuál ya se había extendido sobre nosotros dejándonos ver un nuevo día. Los pájaros ya revoloteaban sobre nosotros cantando alguna que otra canción para mejorar un poco la mañana y levantar con dulzura a las personas que aún dormían.

Oz y yo bostezamos. No habíamos dormido en toda la noche y ahora estábamos muy cansados. Me sonrió al notar que los dos pensábamos en lo mismo, sentí mis mejillas arder suavemente. Esta noche no había sido una noche aburrida y penosa, la habíamos aprovechado al máximo.

-Por cierto-susurré como si nada llamándola la atención de mi rubio acompañante-me debes un plato de carne. Seguro que el mío ya está frío.

Me miró sin entender nada por lo que le señalé la mesa y mi plato lleno de carne desperdiciada ya que seguro que ahora era incomestible. Mi carne…

Asintió

-¡Uno muuy grande!-aseguró con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Claro que sí, eres mi sirviente y tienes que hacerlo todo por tu amo.

Se rió ligeramente.

-Si~, Alice~.

Lo miré extrañada por tanto entusiasmo.

-¡Ah! Y voy a matar al cabeza de algas cuando lo vea.

Se rió por lo que yo fruncí mi deño notablemente. ¿Qué tenía tanta gracia?. Que yo sepa no he dicho nada gracioso por el cual deba de reírse. Quería pegarle de nuevo pero me contuve, su risa era demasiado verdadera como para pararla.

Mis labios se curvaron ligeramente mientras que los dos nos mirábamos. Otra brisa fresca, pero esta vez por la madrugada, recorrió nuestros huesos y cabellos. Sus mechones rubios se movieron ligeramente mientras que sonreía con toda la felicidad del mundo.

El vacío ese había remitido notablemente y ahora ya no estaba preocupada por él. Esperen… ¿Yo estaba preocupada por él?. ¡Claro que no!, ¡retiro lo dicho!.

-Mira, Alice-me llamó llamando mi atención.

Miré hacia donde señalaba teniendo que voltearme un poco ya que era el cielo. Dos pájaros iban hacia el Sol el cual empezada ha brindarnos su calor. Lo miré de reojo pensando que volvería a llorar por algo pero era todo lo contrario.

_La mejor y hermosa sonrisa que jamás había visto adornaba su hermosa y pálida cara en la cual llamaba la atención sus dos ojos verdes esperanza, esperanza que no había perdido ya que sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, y que estaban algo cubiertos por su sedoso, rubio y brillante cabello el cual relucía con los rayos del Sol._

Oz, era… Como el Sol para mí.

* * *

_**¡Kya! ¿Os gustó?.Fue una idea loca que se me ocurrió mientras que veía, de nuevo, el anime. ¡Y es que hay muy pocos fics de este hermoso anime!,¡ y menos Alice&Oz!. ¡Con lo que me gusta esa pareja!. Aunque si Oz fuera mío… (Sonrisa malévola).**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado y que me digáis si le falta algo, le sobre, no se entiende bien algo o lo que sea. ¡Acepto cualquier cosa!. Si veo que gusta ese oneshot algo mejor hago un fic con varios capítulos sobre PH. ¡Hay que hacer que haya más fics para tan hermosa serie!.**_

_**Ya sabéis; tomatazos, aceptaciones, críticas, errores, ¡para cualquier cosa! Me decís. ^^**_

_**Arigatto.^^**_

_**Att; 'Asuka-hime' **_


	2. Enfermedad y cura

**_ Sentimientos de una cadena_**

'_Enfermedad y cura'_

_(¯`•.___.• __El amor es una enfermedad, no hay mejor cura que tú.__•._.•´¯)_

_By; 'Asuka-hime'  
_

_**Notas pasajeras; **__Aclaro que este capítulo sigue a mi libre albedrío, nada de manga ni nada porque todavía (no puede ser! T.T) no lo he visto pero es que lo quiero ver desde el principio para que no pase nada por alto como en Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo que me ha venido a la mente mientras que estaba con fiebre alta esta tarde (sí, pienso en PH hasta con fiebre… Oz… Creo que me ha subido la fiebre! XD). Si os gusto, sigo! _

_**Disclaimer**_: _Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, sino a Jun Mochizuki. Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer semejantes locuras con ellos. La trama sí es mía (¡y Oz! ^^)_

Alice

Odiaba la sonrisa de Sharon, odiaba la mirada asesina del cabeza de algas, odiaba la mirada burlona del payaso, pero sobre todo odiaba la mirada de preocupación de Oz.

Al final había pillado lo que los humanos, el cabeza de algas y el payaso llamaban; _resfriado_. Sí, un resfriado. Una _enfermedad_, como ellos le llamaban, la cual si no se trataba bien podía convertirse en algo peor.

El _resfriado_ me había hecho darme cuenta como odiaba las _enfermedades_, y es que odiaba sentirme así de débil e impotente. No tenía ni ganas de pegarle una buena patada al cabeza de algas. Y todo porque estuve con el cabello mojado toda la noche anterior…

-Deberíamos de llamar a un médico-aseguró Oz con voz preocupada mientras que se inclinaba más a mí y me ponía su mano templada en mi ardiente frente. Subió más calor a mis mejillas.

-Ya viene de camino Oz-le recordó Sharon tiernamente.

-¡Pues debería darse prisa!-se aleteró Oz mirandome aún preocupado.

Su mirada me deprimía bastante. Tenía ganas de ponerme de pie y reir con prepotencia y airear mi pelo con maestrazgo mientras que gritaba; _¡Estupido sirviente, jajajajajaja, estoy perfectamente!._ Pero la última vez que lo había echo había terminado mareada en los pálidos brazos de Oz y después, con una mirada de preocupación para no variar, me había susurrado lentamente mientras que me tumbaba de nuevo y me arropaba con la manta; _Alice, no debes hacer eso. Descansa._

¡Hmp!. ¡No quería preocuparlo más!.

_**Pero… ¿No es eso lo que querías?. Él es tu eterno sirviente y te debe lealtad…**_

¡Hmp!. ¡Pero tampoco quería tanta!.

-Ojalá que haya tenido un accidente por el camino y no pueda venir. Así se irá de una vez el molesto conejo…

Le envié una mirada asesina al cabeza de algas, el cual estaba sentado en un rincón fumando. Me miró con competencia para luego soltar todo el humo en un solo soplo. Iba a contestarle cuando Oz se levantó y se dirigió a él.

-No digas eso, Gilbert-dijo enfadado con sus manos en sus caderas- ¡Y deja ya el tabaco!-gritó quitándole el cigarrillo para apagarlo en el cenicero que estaba en la mesita de al lado.- No es bueno ni para ti ni para la pobre Alice. ¡Debes de tener un poco de consideración!.

¡Hmp!. ¡Exacto!, por una vez Oz se da cuenta de lo que molesta el cabeza de algas.

Este se quedó con los ojos como platos por lo que le dijo mi sirviente pero este no le hizo ni caso y enseguida estuvo sentado otra vez en la silla que había al lado del sofá en el que estaba acostada. Me sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó tierna y dulcemente mientrasque cogía mi mano y la acariciaba lentamente.

Abrí la boca para contestarle y casi puedo jurar ver mi fantasma saliendo de ella.

-Bieenn- susurré con el fantasmito aún fuera. La verdad es que era algo gracioso.

A Oz le salió una gota en la nuca.

-Em… ¿De veras?-insistió.

-Siii…

El timbre sonó y Oz salió corriendo tan rápido que dejó humo a su paso y removió un aire huracanado que hizo volar mi pelo y el vestido y pelo de Sharon la cual estaba bebiendo té tranquilamente aunque elegante.

Se oyeron unas voces y al segundo siguiente un hombre mayor, regordete, calvo y con un maletín negro estaba al lado de un agitado Oz.

-Buenas dr. Novotny, ¿qué tal le va?-preguntó educadamente Sharon.

-Estupendamente, ¿y a usted señorita Reinsworth?-preguntó desanimado con voz grave.

-Estupendamente, es mi pequeña hermana Alice-me señaló con el dedo índice- la que no se encuentra muy bien.

Me miró expectante y luego encarnó una ceja.

-¿Desde cuándo tiene una hermana pequeña señorita Reinsworth?-gruñó.

-No es de su incumbencia señor, pero es como mi hermana pequeña aunque no compartamos la misma sangre.

El tipo viejo asintió aún con el ceño fruncido y luego me miró con algo de asco. Le envié una mirada asesina. Si no estuviera tan débil este tipo tendría su merecido, a mí nadie me mira con semejante desprecio.

Miré a Oz pidiendo auxilio pero él estaba demasiado preocupado para hacerme caso. _Genial…_

-A ver señorita…-dejó la frase en el aire para que yo le dijera como me llamaba

-Alice-contesté de mala gana. Fruncí mi ceño y él acentuó el suyo.

-Muy bien, señorita _Alice_, ¿Cuáles son sus síntomas?.

¡Sí hombre!, ¡le voy yo a decir al tipo este lo que me pasa!. ¡Ja!, ¿y este es el médico?.

-¿De verdad eres médico?-pregunté con arrogancia- se supone que los médicos saben lo que le pasa a la gente.

-Sí-contestó cerrando los ojos todo lo que podía mientras que le salió un tic en la ceja derecha-pero si no sé los síntomas no sabré que le pasa…

Abrí mi boca para contestarle de todo menos lo que me pasaba pero Oz se adelantó.

-Tiene temperatura alta y la nariz taponada. Le duele la cabeza-informó Oz con un deje de inquietud en su voz. Le lancé una mirada asesina, no quería que el viejo supiera que estaba tan mal.

-Muy bien, abra la boca y saque la lengua-me ordenó mientras que buscaba algo en su maletín negro.

-¡No!-gruñí mientras que me tapaba la boca con la manta.

-No se haga de rogar, _por-fa-vor_…-gruñó perdiendo la paciencia.

Negué con la cabeza y escondí más mi rostro para que no pudiera ver mi boca, solo dejé a la vista mis ojos. El doctor estaba a punto de gritarme, ya que había perdido la paciencia, pero la aterciopelada voz de Oz resonó en la habitación.

-Por favor, Alice-rogó- Haz caso al médico ya que si no te recuperas no podrás comer carne…

¿¡SIN CARNE!. ¿¡Por qué narices nadie había mencionado eso antes!.

Me destapé entera y abrí mi boca sacando la lengua. El médico, extrañado por mi reacción, puso un palo, que no estaba muy bueno, sobre mi lengua y miró en mi boca.

-Tiene la garganta inflamada. Solo es un resfriado. Denle este medicamento unos días y estará bien de nuevo-finalizó el viejo cerrando su maletín tras haber sacado un bote con una sustancia que no tenía buena pinta.

Se fue acompañado del payaso, el cual había terminado con más de diez platos de dulces, mientras que Oz los seguía con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron por la puerta.

-Será mejor que descanse en su cama-sugirió Sharon sonriéndome algo extraño.

Oz asintió e intentó pasar sus manos por mi espalda y piernas para llevarme pero yo me levanté antes y me dirigí a mi cuarto con paso ligero, pero antes de llegar a la puerta del salón me mareé.

-¡Alice!-gritó alterado Oz quien me cogió por detrás y me incorporó mientras que me tapaba con la manta la cual me arropaba minutos antes.

-Estúpido sirviente-susurré mareada y casi sin ganas. Tan mal estaba que me dejé abrazar por Oz el cual me guiaba a mi cuarto.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y me relajé dejándome caer en sus brazos. Él me cogió a peso en su espalda sin dejar que me cayera. Dejé caer mi cabeza en su espalda y cerré los ojos, me estaba mareando un poco…

Lo último que noté antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo fue como me dejaba caer en mi cama y como me arropaba con cuidado.

_Estúpido sirviente…_

Oz

Había pasado un buen rato desde que traje a Alice a su cuarto para que descansara un poco. Estaba preocupado, muy preocupado. Alice nunca se había puesto enferma y la verdad es que no tenía muy buena pinta.

Sus ojos estaban siempre entrecerrados, aunque ahora estaban completamente cerrados, perdiendo el vivo brillo que adornaban siempre sus hermosos ojos amatistas. Su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre aunque algo adornada por sus coloradas mejillas. Su boca, la cual casi siempre estaba fruncida, estaba entreabierta para coger mejor el aire.

Había dejado de refunfuñar, de enfadarse, de fruncir su ceño, de gritar, de airear su largo y hermoso pelo, el cual había perdido algo de brillo y estaba esparcido por la pulcra almohada, y lo más preocupante; no comía carne.

Sí, llevaba un día sin probar un solo bocado de carne y eso me preocupaba bastante. Desde anoche, cuando me ayudó tanto en el balcón, estaba así. Si no estaba equivocado, creo que se ha puesto enferma porque tenía el pelo mojado cuando estuvo hablando conmigo.

Resoplé preocupado. Quería que Alice volviera a ser Alice.

Abrí mi reloj de bolsillo para mirar la hora, ya que debía tomarse el medicamento, y Lacie sonó en la habitación.

No hace mucho que encontré el reloj colgando de un brazo de una lápida en forma de cruz, tras haber caído por un agujero con Gil. No hace mucho que mi padre me envió al Abyss en donde me reencontré con Alice, mi salvadora. No hace mucho que acepté ser su contratista para salir de allí. No hace mucho que empezamos a buscar los preciados recuerdos de Alice…

La conozco como si hubiéramos pasado años juntos, sin embargo para mí han sido como unas semanas…

Suspiré.

Y aún así Alice era muy importante para mí…

Se removió un poco amenazando con despertarse, fue cuando me di cuenta de que había dejado a Lacie sonar y que tal vez le molestaba. Cerré el reloj rápidamente pero ya era demasiado tarde para enmendar mi error. Alice abrió sus hermosos ojos violetas.

Le sonreí tiernamente.

-Te desperté, ¿verdad?-susurré dulcemente.

Negó con la cabeza aunque yo sabía que era cierto.

-¿Has estado todo el rato aquí?-interrogó con el ceño fruncido.

Me tensé alterado.

-No… Salí un rato a comer algo…-mentí.

Nunca se me ha dado bien mentir y al final siempre me descubren y esta no iba a ser una excepción. Mi barriga sonó.

Me sonrojé y ella frunció aún más su ceño. Para que no me dijera nada puse mi mano en su frente, de nuevo, para comprobar su temperatura. Había remitido aunque debería de tomarse el medicamento.

Me levanté de la silla y me acerqué a la mesa donde Sharon me había dejado el medicamento para que no me preocupara de él. Tomé la medida exacta y me acerqué otra vez a la cama en donde Alice ya estaba sentada.

-Toma-le alcancé.

Volvió a fruncir su ceño.

-No quiero eso tan asqueroso-gruñó cruzándose de brazos y girando la cabeza para el lado contrario, inflando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Resoplé y me senté en la cama al lado de ella.

-Vamos, no sabes si está malo o no. No lo has probado, Alice-intenté convencerla.

-¡Yo no me tomo eso!.

Resoplé de nuevo pero luego recobré la compostura mientras le sonreía. Seguro que eso funciona.

-¡Vamos A-li-ce~!. ¡Que viene el tren~!-canté infantilmente mientras que movía el pequeño vaso como un tren y hacía los mismo ruidos que uno.

Alice me miró incrédula, encarnando la ceja derecha, aunque no abrió la boca. Volví a resoplar cansado. Alice podía ser muy terca a veces.

-Si tú lo pruebas, yo me lo tomaré-chantajeó con sonrisa malévola.

Tragué bilis.

El medicamento estaba asqueroso, estaba seguro. La pinta que tenía no era muy bonita, pero si quería que Alice se pusiera bien de nuevo debía tomármelo sin rechistar.

Me acerqué lentamente la cuchara a la boca, conforme el tapón estaba más cerca de mi boca más cerraba los ojos y Alice más sonreía. Me tragué todo el contenido del tapón.

Hice un mohín, estaba muy asqueroso.

-¡Ja!-gritó saltando de la cama- ¡sabía que estaba asqueroso!. ¡Yo no me tomo eso!.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿¡Qué!. ¡Hicimos un trato!-grité alterado yo también, saltando de la cama y poniéndome a su altura.

-¡No si estaba asqueroso!-revolvió sus palabras…

Fruncí mi ceño y volví a dirigirme a la mesa. Llené el recipiente, otra vez, y me dirigí enfadado a una extrañada Alice. O se lo toma, o se lo toma.

Despacio, la tumbé en la cama y yo encima de ella para que no se escapara. Al principio le pilló de improvisto y no reaccionó pero luego empezó a patalear para liberarse de mi agarre. La pude inmovilizar aunque estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

Le miré atentamente a sus hermosos ojos violetas desafiándola y ella a mí. Frunció su boca para que no pudiera abrirla para que le diera el medicamento.

-Vamos, Alice, no seas testaruda. Debes ponerte bien-le rogué para hacerla entrar en razón pero ella negó la cabeza. Cabezota- Muy bien, si no es por las buenas es por las malas.

Cerré los ojos corriendo, para no pensar de nuevo en lo iba a hacer pues si lo pensaba reaccionaría y vería que era una locura pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Capturé sus labios en un movimiento rápido y limpio.

Se tensó debajo de mí lo que hizo que apretara más fuerte mis ojos. Notaba como cierto calor subía a mis mejillas.

Recordé como me besó ella cuando sellamos el contrato e intenté imitar sus movimientos con mi boca. Alice siguió mi vaivén. Esta vez fui yo el que me tensé, no había esperado que ella me respondiera, esperaba que me apartara o algo así pero no que me correspondiera.

Su mano se entrelazó con la que no tenía el medicamento y yo le correspondí. Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire abrí mis ojos lentamente para ver su reacción.

Tenía los ojos cerrados pero no apretados, las mejillas estaban más rojas, no sé si porque le habría subido la fiebre o porque estaba tan sonrojada como yo, y los labios ligeramente abiertos.

Antes de que me dijera nada, dejé caer en su boca el medicamento y volví a posar mis labios en los de ella para que se tragara el medicamento y no lo escupiera. Y tal vez tenía demasiada fiebre porque todo lo que hice funcionó.

Alice se tomó el medicamento.

Le sonreí cuando abrió los ojos para enviarme una mirada asesina.

-Lo hiciste todo para que me tomara el medicamento-me acusó sonrojada.

Me incorporé para dejar de estar encima de ella, ya que debía de pesar, mientras que me revolvía el pelo nervioso.

-Sí-confesé más sonrojado que nunca.

Ella se incorporó también y se puso sentada a mi altura. Creía que me iba a pegar o algo así por lo que cerré los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca vino.

-Podías hacerlo más veces, ¿sabes?. Se siente muy bien-susurró sonrojada acercándose algo más a mí.

Me tensé quedándome estático ante sus labios los cuales se posaron en los míos tímidamente.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado que Alice pudiera ser tan tímida, pero al fin y al cabo Alice es Alice y ella es…

_Todo para mí._

* * *

_**¡Holaaa!. ¡He vuelto como el turrón de Navidad!. Sinceramente no sabía si seguir con este o dejarlo como un oneshot pero al final, ¡he decidido seguirlo!. No sé si seguir más o dejarlo aquí, ¿vosotros que opináis?. Muchos de vosotros me habéis dado ideas para seguir, las cuales me encantan además me habéis animado a seguir este fic, pero… ¿Realmente queréis que siga como lo ha dejado?... En vosotros está si queréis otro capítulo o queréis otro fic diferente porque, sinceramente, estoy muy pero que muy contenta de la acogida que le habéis dado a Sentimientos de una cadena.**_

_**¡Gracias a todos!, en especial a; arual17, strange, Ashrriel, zara-alice, Suki90 y Kazumi Van Hellsing. Muchas gracias a todos lo que han dedicado un poco de su valioso tiempo a leerme, ¡gracias a todos los que me habéis aceptado con tan linda pareja!. ¡Y sí!, ¡hagamos una invasión de OzAlice!, ¡aquí me tenéis para luchar contra el enemigo! XD.**_

_**Como siempre, acepto; tomatazos, quejas, recriminaciones, halagos, o lo que sea. Me tenéis para lo que queráis, ¡podéis contar conmigo!.**_

_**Tras enrollarme tanto espero que os haya gustado y que me hagáis saber si falta, sobra, os gusta o no algo. ¡Una buena escritora se hace tras los errores que le hacen ver!.**_

_**Arigatto.**_

_**Att; 'Asuka-hime'**_


End file.
